1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a pair of latching members protected from being destroyed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,496 issued to Takeuchi et al. on Oct. 20, 2009 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing having a base and a tongue portion, a plurality of contact terminals assembled to the insulative housing, a pair of latching members mounted at opposite sides of the insulative housing, a cable assembly electrically connected with the contact terminal, and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The latching member is formed with a body portion, a cantilevered arm extending forwardly from an upper portion of the body portion, a fixing portion extending forwardly from a lower portion of the body portion, and a regulating portion extending rearwardly then upwardly from a rear portion of the body portion and resisting against the insulative housing at a height direction.
When the mating connector is mating with the electrical connector, the force generated in the mating process would be transmitted through the cantilevered arm to the body portion and the regulating portion. Providing such a regulating portion on the latching member is a hard job.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved latching members is highly desired.